Transdermal absorption dosage units have been developed for use with a variety of pharmaceutical products, including beta-blockers, estrogen replacements, and nitroglycerin. An example of a dosage unit has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,441 granted to Andriola et al. As disclosed therein, a dermal or transdermal patch includes a compartmentalized layer containing at least one drug or drug formulation within a respective compartment. The walls separating adjoining compartments are burstable thus allowing the respective pharmaceuticals of each adjoining compartment to be mixed or worked together by the user prior to applying the patch. Typically, transdermal absorption dosage units comprise a number of layers including a removable backing layer, an adjoining layer including a dosage of a pharmaceutical, a biologically acceptable adhesive means and an impermeable coating. During treatment, a heath care professional selects the appropriate dosage from an array of prepackaged dosage units. Each dosage requires a different dosage unit selection. Hence, a medical professional may prescribe a particular dosage unit for a patient, but if the dosage is inadequate, either by providing too high or low a dosage for that particular individual, the patient must buy an additional supply of the new dosage. This can be costly and wasteful to the patient, as dosage units in the unsatisfactory dosage level are left unused. Further, this procedure is time consuming for both the medical professional and the patient, particularly in cases in which the dosage must be modified and monitored over time to achieve the optimal dosage result for a particular individual. In those instances, the medical professional must rewrite a prescription for the patient to refill each time a different dosage is to be tried.